Give Me Love
by TheFawningCow
Summary: What if Klaus had another little sister? What would happen if she was in love with Stefan Salvatore, who was in love with Elena GIlbert. Elena/Stefan/OC Damon/Elena/Stefan
1. Chapter 1

The feeling of pressure being lifted off of my chest was the first thing I could remember. I tried to open my eyes, but it seemed to be more difficult than I imagined. So, I laid there, wherever I was, for what seemed like hours, but was probably only thirty minutes.

"Wake up," I heard a familiar voice calling to me, and I racked my brain trying to remember who it was.

Rebekah, my sister.

Knowing she was waiting, I struggled to open my eyes again. This time it finally worked, and I was greeted to the sight of my frazzled sister.

"What?" I questioned, sitting up. Looking around, it seemed like we were in some sort of storage room. Rebekah helped me out of my coffin.

That's when I remembered. Everything. Mikael coming to get us, Klaus running away again, Rebekah refusing, Klaus stabbing us both.

"Niklaus!" I hissed, turning towards my sister. She nodded, and looked around.

"He neutralised us," Rebekah said, her British accent rolling of her tongue. "He had the nerve!"

The burning in my throat notified me of my hunger, and I looked to see a human guard standing near us. He was extending his neck as if he wanted us to drain him.

I jumped on him, biting into his neck, moaning at the taste of his blood. Rebekah quickly joined me, and soon he was nothing but a dead body.

I stood up, and wiped some of the blood off my chin. Rebekah imitated me and we stood staring at each other.

"What year is it? How long have we been gone?" I questioned, heading towards the big gate.

"I don't know," my sister growled, furious. "But looks like we will be finding out soon enough, I hear our brother. C'mon hide."

True enough to her word, I did in fact hear Nik, probably coming to check to see if we were awake yet. I quickly hid across the room, wanting to see what Rebekah would do to him.

He strutted out, and I frowned at the clothing he was wearing. We've obviously been a sleep for a while, if this was what people were wearing now a days.

I held my breath as Nik stared at our coffins, smirking. He turned around to look around the room.

"Rebekah, Leah, it's your big brother" he called, and I clenched my fists at his cocky tone of voice. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Rebekah took this as her invitation, and leaped at Klaus, stabbing him in the stomach. I decided to follow her, and stood behind them.

Klaus gasped in pain, and Rebekah moved closer to him.

"Go to hell, Nik," she growled out, and I walked to stand behind her.

Klaus masked his face back into a superior expression. He slowly grabbed the dagger and slowly pulled it out, staring at Rebekah.

"Oh, don't pout," Nik said, smirking a little. "You knew that wouldn't kill me."

"But I was hoping it would hurt."

"I understand," Klaus called behind us, as we walked away from him.

"Do you?" I replied, sarcastically, turning back to face him. "I don't ever recall _you_ being neutralised for- how long has it been?"

"Almost ninety years, sweetheart," Nik answered, still smirking. I scoffed, and stalked back towards him, slapping his face. Klaus quickly caught my hand when I went for another hit.

"As I was saying," he continued, smiling down at me. "I understand why you are upset with me, so I'm going to let that go."

I glared at him, as he looked at Rebekah.

"I've brought you a piece offering," Klaus told her, and looked at the gate. "You can come out now."

We turned to see what he was looking, and I stood up straighter when I saw Stefan Salvatore hesitantly walk forward, confusion clear in his eyes.

He looked different somehow, more tamed, less self-righteous. Way different from the vampire I had known as Rebekah's lover. The vampire I was hopelessly in love with.

"Stefan," Rebekah breathed, a bright smile lighting up her features. I didn't say anything, just stared at him. Stefan still looked rather confused, as if he didn't remember us.

Klaus marched to the vampire, grabbing him by the shoulder, looking into his eyes. I watched as Stefan looked at him, a little startled.

"Now, you'll remember," Nik said, and I realized that he had compelled Stefan. "Now, you'll remember."

Stefan closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them, he stared in amazement at Rebekah.

"Rebekah," he breathed, before looking at me. "Leah." Stefan started walking towards us, slowly, still shocked at what had happened.

"Stefan," Klaus called, and he looked back at him. Stefan seemed to be remembering more, and I took let go of the breath I've been holding.

"I remember you," Stefan whispered, and Klaus smiled. "We were friends."

"We _are _friends," Nik walked to Stefan, putting a hand on his shoulder. Then, he looked at us.

"Now the reason you're here," he said, stepping towards us. "Gloria tells me that you two know how to contact the Original Witch."

I scoffed, and Rebekah snorted.

"The Original Witch," Rebekah mocked, and I looked at Stefan. He was staring at me too, seemingly remembering once more. I hoped he remembered what went down between us, when Rebekah wasn't there. The private moments we shared.

"Do you have what Gloria needs?" Nik questioned us, turning to look at me. I glared at him, and didn't say anything. It was Rebekah who had the necklace.

She went to grab it, but felt nothing when her hand hit her chest. Rebekah's face went blank for a moment, before erupting into panic.

"Where's my necklace?" She said, her voice exploding with worry. I bit my lip, and started to look around. I couldn't find it.

"Oh no," I said, walking over to my sister's coffin. I quickly searched, but found nothing.

"No!" Rebekah yelled, grabbing her coffin, throwing it against the wall. I looked at Nik, and he looked furious.

"_Please_, tell me that's not what she needs!" Nik grabbed my shoulders, and started shaking me, I slapped his hands away.

"I don't know what to say," I whispered, glancing at Stefan again, he looked alarmed at what had happened.

Klaus growled, and stalked back outside. Rebekah quickly followed him, and I stayed behind with Stefan.

I stared at him, and he stared back. He still seemed to be confused, and I slowly stepped forward.

"You remember me?" I asked, pointing at myself. He nodded, and stepped towards me.

"Yes."

I smiled, and thought of all that went down. The nights when he and I would sneak out, alone, where we could be free to express our feeling in any way we wanted. With no Klaus, no Rebekah.

"I'm going to go," he said awkwardly, walking to where he thought Klaus was. I followed reluctantly, my heart still beating hard.

I caught up with him and sighed.

"You seem different," I pointed out. Stefan looked at me, before staring ahead.

"A lot has happened."

"Guess the Ripper is done."

"Maybe not," Stefan frowned, and I could see the guilt churning in his eyes.

I didn't like seeing him sad, and I knew I had to do something about it.

We caught up with my siblings, and Rebekah smiled at Stefan. The jealousy was already back, and I hadn't even been awake for more than 30 minutes.

I was starting to think I might not like this new world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, so this is my second chapter. I swear that the story will start picking up soon, I just am not good at beginnings. Also, if you were wondering how Leah looked, just think Lily Collins.**

"There has to more to this dress," Rebekah exclaimed form the dressing opposite from me. I hummed in agreement, as I looked at this monstrosity that I was wearing. It was a tight fitting pink dress, with a slit on the back that went almost to my waist. It was disgusting.

"Well, there's not," Nik said from the waiting area. I heard Rebekah open the curtain, and strut out. I stood staring at my reflection for a few minutes longer as they talked.

"Its…dance music," Stefan told Rebekah as I walked out to meet them. He stared at me for a moment, before returning back to his glass of wine.

"People dance to this?" Rebekah asked, appalled. I raised my eyebrows.

"I think I liked the twenties better," I said, scoffing. "This dress is horrible, I mean look at my back!" I twirled around to show them, and Rebekah made a noise of disgust.

"People are allowed to dress like this?" I said, rhetorically. Stefan nodded awkwardly and I raised my eyebrows again.

"Are we done?" Nik asked, impatiently. I marched up to him, and took a sip of his drink.

"What's got you in such a bad mood?" I asked, returning his wine to him. Klaus rolled his eyes, before sighing.

"I needed one thing from you, for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Rebekah's necklace, and you _lost it._"

"We didn't lose it," Rebekah argued. "It's just been missing for ninety years."

I laughed a little, and Rebekah turned to Stefan.

"So, what do you think?" She twirled around similar to the way I had moments ago. Stefan paused for second, before answering.

"I like it."

Rebekah gave him a look, and I scoffed heading towards the change room again, ready to take off this revealing piece of clothing.

"What?" I heard Stefan exclaim before I got undressed.

"I can always tell when you are lying, Stefan," Rebekah said, marching back into the change room.

"Nice one, good work," Nik commented, and I smiled.

"Hey, you were the one who took the dagger out of them."

"I heard that," Rebekah and I both said. I laughed, before finally getting all of my clothes back on.

I came back out, as Stefan stood up, announcing he was going to get some fresh air.

I watched him go, and turned to Nik when Stefan was no longer in sight.

"What are we going to do then?" I asked. "How are we going to find the necklace?"

"Gloria will have to do something," Nik answered casually. "I'm sure there is a location spell up her sleeve somewhere."

I went over to where Klaus was sitting, and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"I don't trust Stefan," I said. Nik raised his eyebrows at me, he knew that I had feelings for Stefan. Klaus knew everything.

"He's changed," I explained. "He's different from what he used to be. Feels like he has other motives in mind."

My brother looked at me, and smiled. He put his arm around me, and pulled me in closer so that I could hear what he would say.

"Don't worry," Nik murmured. "I know all about that. Stefan is probably just a little homesick. Didn't you hear what had happened?"

"What?" I asked, burning to know what he was talking about. Before he could open his mouth, Rebekah marched out, finally having changed.

"We're done then," Klaus announced. "We'll meet Stefan at the bar."

Rebekah frowned, wanting to wait, but she followed when we left her standing there.

We hurried to the bar, and saw Gloria cleaning some glasses. I smiled at her, and took a seat on one of the stools.

"Alright, love," Nik began. "We can't find the necklace, so we need you to do your magic, and find it for us."

"Please," I added, smirking, leaning against the counter. Rebekah just looked bored, and laid on top of the counter.

"It won't be easy," Gloria warned. "It might not work."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," I spoke up, and smiled at her. Gloria sighed, and started collecting numerous candles and books. My siblings and I just stood there and watched her.

After a few minutes of lighting candles and opening books to the right page, she was ready to start. Stefan chose this moment to walk through the doors.

"You left us," Rebekah pouted, and I decided not to mention how we left him as well.

"Uh, sorry," Stefan apologised, coming towards us. "Retail therapy was making my head explode."

"Tell me about it," Nik added in, and I whacked his head.

"What's she doing?" Stefan asked, looking at Gloria who now looked like she was in some sort of meditation thing.

"She's failing," Klaus said, and I snorted. I handed Stefan a glass of wine, and he smiled at me. I smiled back, and the butterflies erupted in my stomach.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on," Gloria said in defense, and I scoffed.

"Then why are we here?" Walking towards the witch, I sat down on the table. Rebekah and I had taken turns wearing the necklace, so I'm sure some of the magic was still on me.

"See now, this one offers a solution," Gloria smiled a bit. "Alright, hold out you hand, sweetheart."

I did what she said, and watched her close her eyes. Gloria grabbed my hand, and started to murmur the spell.

"She's uh, looking for the necklace," Stefan pointed out the obvious, and I looked at him. He looked nervous, as if this was the opposite of what he wanted. Stefan caught me looking at him, and held my gaze. We stared at each other for, at least, five minutes, before Gloria squeezed my hand.

"I sense something," she exclaimed, and Stefan took a few steps forward. I smiled at Nik, and he grinned to himself.

Gloria's hand grabbed mine, and now my palm was stuck between her's. She started mumbling things, I had no idea what they meant, but guessed they were a part of the spell.

Stefan shifted, and I saw that he was trying to hide his nerves. Why didn't he want us to find the necklace? What was so important about it that he had to keep it from us?

We stared at Gloria for a few moments, before she abruptly let go of my hand. She looked upset, and I wondered what she had seen.

Gloria turned towards us, and masked her concern into a blank expression.

"I found it," she said, and I nodded to myself. This was good. Now, all we needed to do was get the necklace, and I would just be able to love my life.

"So, where is it?" Rebekah leaned forward, anxious to know. Gloria shook her head, and smiled.

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images, there's a girl with her friends-"

"Yes, a _dead_ girl with her _dead_ friends, if I don't get my necklace back," my sister interrupted. I bit my lip, wanting Gloria to just get on with it.

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details," Gloria said, and I scowled.

"Then, dive back in," I demanded. Gloria shook her head and looked at me.

"I need more time," she said. I scoffed and leaned against the counter again. We didn't have the time for this. We needed that necklace.

"And space," Gloria added, as Nik had leaned over her. "You're harshing my juju."

"We can wait," my brother chuckled. I calmed down a little, and stood watching them.

"I'm sure you can, but that's not what I asked," Gloria looked up at Nik, and I smirked.

"Hey," Stefan interrupted their staring contest. "Why don't we just, uh, come back later." He looked at me, and smiled. "I'm hungry anyway." I grinned and stood beside him.

"I'll let you pick who we eat," Stefan murmured into Nik's ear, patting his back. He got up, and started walking out of the room. I followed.

"We need to talk," I told him. I needed to know where his loyalties lie. Was Stefan just going to betray us?

"Alone," I added, meaning it would have to be later. Stefan nodded, not looking too pleased.

"Alright," Nik's voice sound behind me. "Let's find dinner."

Instead of looking at Klaus, I continued to stare at Stefan. Something was really off. He looked at me, and once again, we locked gazes. The butterflies in my stomach appeared, but I squashed them down. If Stefan was planning something against me and my siblings, I would kill him. Or let him be killed by Klaus.

I hope he knew that, because I really didn't want that to happen.

* * *

A few hours later, Rebekah and I sat watching as our brother and Stefan enjoyed their meal. I had finished with mine a while ago, and Rebekah was done within minutes of her first bite.

"My girl's dead," Rebekah announced. "I'm bored."

"You and me both, sister," I mumbled to her, and she sighed.

Klaus looked up from his meal, but ignored us, turning to Stefan.

"You weren't lying when you said you were hungry," he noted, as Stefan came up for air.

"Well, it's been a long day."

"Try being related to them," Nik looked at us, and I rolled my eyes.

"You're being mean," Rebekah pouted, and slid off the table.

"Shut it," I told Nik, walking to sit beside him. "Or I'll hurt you." Klaus laughed at my statement, obviously thinking I wouldn't stand a chance against him.

"And why are you being mean," Rebekah said to Stefan. "You used to love me." I winced, thinking of those days. Maybe he didn't love her as much as she thought.

"It's been ninety years, Rebekah. Give him some time," Klaus drawled. I nervously pulled down my sweater.

"Why are you taking his side?" Rebekah demanded my brother. It was very funny watching them go back and forth.

"Because my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want," Nik smirked at Rebekah, and I had to giggle.

"Would you stop making me out like a brat? I'm not a brat!" Rebekah exclaimed, for a moment I thought she was going to cry.

"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise," Klaus taunted, and I shook my head smiling.

"Well, you're no picnic either," Stefan joined in. "I've only spent one summer with you, and I feel like I want to blow my head off."

Rebekah and I laughed, as Klaus looked offended. It was good to see someone tell Nik off.

"Fantastic," Rebekah drawled, still laughing. She smiled at Stefan lovingly, and I watched as he pushed the body off of him, standing up.

"I need to go," Stefan wiped the blood off of his chin, and strutted out.

"Where is he going?" I asked, aloud. Rebekah shrugged and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Going to write some names on a wall, it's a long story," Klaus answered, and I slowly nodded to myself.

"Okay," I said, still confused.

"I need to ask you something, anyway," I continued, standing in front of Klaus, hands on my hips. "Where is Elijah?"

"Ah, our brother," Nik smiled. "None of your concern right now, I must say."

"Did you dagger him?" I asked, clenching my fists when Klaus didn't answer. He must have, he daggered Elijah, the only member of our family (besides us) who was still around back in the twenties.

"Is there any member of our family left?" I asked, angry. Nik patted me on the shoulder and smirked.

"Afraid not, love."

I watched as he walked out of the room. Rebekah had her eyebrows raised, and we shared a look.

"We've missed so much," I mumbled, and Rebekah nodded.

"I'm going to find Stefan," I said, leaving my sister alone. I searched around Chicago for a while, before I found the vampire in his old apartment.

"What were you doing?" I asked as Stefan came out of the cabinet of alcohol. He looked surprised to see me, and shrugged, walking to the kitchen.

"I think this is the perfect time to talk," I told him. "We might not get another chance."

"Fine, shoot," Stefan called, and I pressed my lips together in a straight line. I didn't really know how to start this.

"I just wanted you to know that," I walked to where Stefan was, and pushed him against a wall. "That if you hurt _any_ of my siblings," I leaned forward so our faces were millimetres away. "I _will_ kill you."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Stefan replied, seemingly unafraid. I let him go, and he stared at me.

"I've seen the way you've been acting," I told him. "How nervous you got when Gloria found the necklace. I don't think you are fully with us, _I_ think that something's holding you back. That you are planning something against us."

Stefan laughed, and leaned against the counter. "And what do you think that might be?"

"Hmmmm," I said. "Let me think." I hopped onto the table, and looked him over.

"Love," I said, and Stefan raised his eyebrows. "You're in love with someone, and Klaus wants to kill them. Am I right?

"Wrong," he said, smirking.

"Please, I know that look," I scoffed. "That little look you get when you think no one is watching. I've been alive a very long time, Stefan. I know when someone's in love."

Stefan stared at me for a minute before sighing. "I'm not planning anything." So, that meant that he was, in fact, in love with someone. I never realised my heart could hurt so much.

"Then tell me what happened," I said. I could finally know what Nik had been talking about in the clothing store. It had been driving me mad.

"I'm not telling you anything," Stefan smirked. "I'm not afraid of you."

I gave him a look. "If you won't tell me anything, how am I supposed to know you aren't planning something?"

"Guess you'll have trust me."

"Trust gets you _daggered_ for ninety years," I hissed. "I'm not going to make the same mistake."

"Your problem then," Stefan shrugged, turning away. I growled, and went to sit down on one of the couches.

"So, you've been going all this time, not knowing what happened between us?" I asked, referring to his brotherhood with Klaus, love for Rebekah, and I didn't even know what he had with me.

"Well, I remember now," Stefan sat beside me, staring at me. "I remember a lot."

"What do you mean by 'a lot'," I asked, facing him. I knew what Stefan meant. How he had been in a relationship with Rebekah, but we had fallen in love. Or at least I had fallen in love with him.

"All the fun we had," Stefan answered, and I smiled at him. Instead of staring at him any longer, I glance around the room.

"Klaus is probably getting impatient," I muttered, standing. "Better go back."

"Uhh, I have to do something, first," Stefan stood up, stretching his arms.

"Okay, but don't think you're going to get away," I told him, crossing my arms. "You _will_ be telling me everthing."

"We'll see about that," Stefan chuckled, putting on his jacket.

* * *

I went back to storage place, looking for Nik. After a while, I spotted him, drinking from another woman.

"Nik," I said, gaining his attention. "I want you to tell me what happened to Stefan." Klaus laughed, throwing his meal onto the ground.

"It's tragic, love," he said, as I sat beside him.

"I don't care," I said, he smiled and opened his mouth.

"There was another doppelganger, a girl named Elena. I wanted to make more hybrids like me, and I needed to use her in the ritual. She had to die, so I killed her. Stefan was in love with her," Klause smirked.

I raised my eyebrows, so Klaus had _already_ killed Stefan's lover, why was he with us? Right before I was going to ask that, Nik beat me to the punch.

"Stefan's brother got bit by a werewolf, and as you know, original blood is the cure. He needed it, I gave it, but there was a consequence."

I knew what that was, Stefan had to go with him.

"The end," Klaus finished, I sighed. That wasn't as much as a big deal as I had hoped. The story was actually pretty crappy, I didn't know if that was because Nik sucked at telling stories or it was just a pathetic situation.

"I'm going to Gloria's," Nik stood up.

"Have fun," I saluted him. Standing up, I looked around me and sighed.

I needed out of here


End file.
